


TenSuga Smut

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short Story, Smut, boy in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 6





	TenSuga Smut

Top Tendou

Bottom Suga

\------------------------------------

"You look beautiful in white.~" Tendou purred as he cupped Suga's ass. Suga let out a soft giggle as he looked up at Tendou.

Tendou slapped Suga's ass before slipping the white panties down. He positioned Suga in front of him and leaned down slowly inserting his tongue inside Suga's tight hole earning a loud moan from the setter. Suga bucked his hips as he grabbed onto the white bed sheets. Tendou just grinned before slowly moving his tongue in and out of Suga's hole at a faster pace before slipping a finger inside.

Suga tightened around him as moans escaped his mouth from all the teasing Tendou was doing. 

Tenodu slipped in another finger slowly brushing over Suga's prostate causing lewd moans to escape from the setters mouth once more as he gripped tighter onto the bed sheets.

Tendou removed his tongue whispering lewd things to Suga as he kissed the setters hole before slipping his thumb in. Suga's hips jolted up as he arched his back to Tendou's touch.  
Tendou leaned over Suga's back and kissed the setter as he slipped in his tongue. Suga moaned into the kiss as he shut his eyes.  
Drool fell down the mouth as Tendou pulled away.  
The red headed male smiled down at him before slipping out his fingers earning a whine from Suga.  
Tenodu kisses Suga's cheek before grabbing onto the sliver haired males slim waist with one hand. He slowly inserted himself into Suga's tight hole as the setter moaned out underneath him.

Suga clutched onto the bed sheets as he bucked his hips back adjusting to Tendou's length.

After a few minutes Tendou started to slowly thrust into him earning quiet moans to escape from Suga's mouth. Tendou started to go faster and faster trying to get a reaction from the setter.

And a reaction he got as Suga arched his back grabbing tighter onto the sheets as he moaned the blockers name. 

Tendou slipped a hand under Suga's brawlete teasing the setters hardened nipples causing Suga to get even more aroused.  
Tendou abused the nipple for a little longer before pulling away and going back to thrusting inside of Suga slowly brushing over the setter's prostate before ramming into it causing Suga to let out a loud whine.

Tendou just laughed and thrusted into Suga even harder then before at a faster pace causing the silver haired male to moan out even more.

Tendou's hand slipped onto Suga's leaking cock slowly rubbing his thumb around the slit before lightly stroking it. Earning cute moans to fall out of Suga's mouth as he reached the edge.

Suga came soon after moaning out Tendou's name as he arched his back. Tendou just pulled him into his lap and kept thrusting into him as he placed kisses all over the tired setters face.


End file.
